kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Dead end
Dead ends are situations in the game where the player needs something to solve a puzzle, doesn't have it, and has no way to go back for it. In most ases continuing on into the game will lead to a death situation. In rare examples a playe rmay be a 'dead man walking' able to keep exploring, go almost anywhere, but has no wayto proceed, and trying to go forward won't cause a death, but simply blocked by a non-lethal barrier. In KQ5 for example there are many extra death scenes for players unfortunate enough to forget a needed item. and most barriers to pass are lethal. KQ1 KQ2 KQ3 KQ4 KQ5 *In the floppy version if you fail to cast spells properly (such as the sleep spell on the bandit, or strength spell on the boat) you cannot proceed further, and further attempts to move on may lead to death (however as the spells are randomized it is possible to avoid these situations altogether). *Waiting to long to enter the desert temple and picking up the two items, will prevent you from solving later puzzles. *If you miss saving the rat (with the stick or the shoe), you will not be able to rescue you from the cellar. This is however rather obvious that you must save the rat. *If you rescue the rat but forget to help the cobbler, you will be rescued in the cellar but with no way to destroy the padlock and will still die. The only clue being a lock on the door. *If you enter the forest with amulet, but lack items needed to defeat the witch or escape the forest you will cause the player to become lost forever, or be eaten by a giant spider or man-eating plants. *It's possible to lose the three emeralds without capturing the elf, again trapping you in the woods and leading to those same deaths. *If you eat the custard pie at any time, you will be unable to replace it, thus rendering yourself defenseless against the yeti. *The same goes for eating the entire lamb leg or fail to give the leg of lamb to the eagle (you will die in the nest, as the eagle will not save you). *In the giant bird's nest, you have only a few seconds to grab the locket, required to befriend Cassima. Not getting the locket will result in Graham trapped in the cell forever. *If you forget the conch, while leaving the island, you will not be able to help the old man to hear (you will be killed the moment you return to the island). *Its possible to forget the crystal needed to get past the twin statues. Thus any attempt to go forward or back is lethal (a giant squid blocks the way back). *The golden needle or the gold coin can be traded for other items, but it may prevent you from trading for the items specifically needed using those items (the gold coin and the gold needle can be switched). *Throwing the rope onto the branch will result in death if you try to climb it (if you saved you can't go any further). * If Graham does not examine the tome in Mordack's library before the end battle, he cannot change himself into anything and will die when Mordack transforms. *Its possible to miss getting the cheese (or the hook needed to get the cheese) which will prevent activation of the machine later in the game. Mordack will kill you. *Failing to rescue Cedric, will cause Graham to be hit by magic and die shortly before the final battle. *Failing to capture Manannan will cause him to alert Mordack, causing the wizard to appear later and kill you (but Manannan is randomized so it is possible to completely avoid him). *It's possible to forget the crowbar needed to open the gate into the labyrinth, which lead to the henchman appearing outside of the castle and taking Graham to the dungeon where he dies. KQ6